Shopping with Haruka
by RukaMichi92
Summary: The title says it all... How can Haruka survive the whole thing, especially with Michiru by her side, spending all of her money?


**This is for not updating my other stories... So, here it is, a one shot that has been on my mind for a very very long time... I'm curretnly having test till 17 of may so i won't be able to update anything till then... Hope you guys would forgive me!**

* * *

"Ruka, where are you

"Ruka, where are you?" The blonde stiffened up when she heard her name being called by the other girl. She quickly cleared everything from the table and found a place to hide, for safety precautions.

"The bathroom!" The racer said to herself but stopped before her hand managed to touch the door knob. "She knows me too well… Hm… Sou! There!" Well, the last place on Earth for her to hide during these types of situation is under the bed. She narrowed her eyes when she heard footsteps nearing her room door. She gulped as the door slowly creak open, only to reveal a girl with aquamarine hair… Her worst fear when it's a Sunday.

"Oh, Ruka…" The shorter girl peaked inside the room. "I thought she was here a moment ago??" She merely whispered to herself. She walked into the nicely decorated room, looking high and low for her girlfriend. _The bathroom again?! _She lifted an eyebrow as she turned the knob. For the past few weeks her Ruka had been hiding there, just to miss out her shopping time. "Eh? Not here this time?" She was surprised.

_Heh! I knew it! _It was then she felt something creepy crawling on her hand. She looked down with her emerald eyes. Cold sweats were rolling down her jaw line. Her eyes widen as that _thing _crawled up her sleeves. "SPIDER!!" She yelled, rolling out from under the bed and sweeping away that creature from her hand, which she succeeded in doing so. She paused as she felt someone eyeing on her. "Uh oh…" She said thoughtfully.

"Why there you are, Ruka…" The other girl smiled as she walked towards her. "Are you ready for our weekly outing?" She wrapped her arms around the taller figure's neck from behind.

"More like weekly 'goodbye' to my money…" Haruka pouted.

"Aw, don't be so stingy, Ruka… I did pay for our dinner last week, didn't I?"

"Yeah right..."

"What if I promise I won't buy anything that has to do with jewelries this time?" Haruka raised an eyebrow at Michiru's statement. Well, that's something new.

"Promise?" She asked like a 7 year old kid.

"Hai."

* * *

Haruka sank leant against the wall as she eyed at her girlfriend as if shooting daggers at her. "What? I _did_ say that i wan't going to buy anything that has to do with jewelries, right?" The blonde could only sigh in defeat. Once again, she had been fooled by the violinist. Michiru was not paying any attention to the racer. All she could do was look around the shop full of cosmetics, her eyes was glistering with happiness. "Stop looking at me like that, Ruka."

"You _deserve_ to be look at like that." Haruka's voice was huskier than usual but Michiru knew that she would do nothing to harm her. "What do you do with these testers anyway?" She quickly shanged the subject by taking a lipstick tester in hand. She opened the cover and looked at the colour, as if it was _very_ interedting. "Look at it, everyone tests this on their lips and now you're testing it too?" She frowned when the other girl giggled. "What are you giggling about?"

"Ruka, they test this on their hand, not lips." She couldn't stop giggling. "I must bring you out to buy cosmetics more often..."

"NO!" Was the quick reply she got.

"Daijoubu... I was just kidding!" Michiru took in a deep breath. "You're just too easy, Ruka..." Haruka crossed her arms across her chest and pouted again.

"Hmph!"

* * *

"What are we doing here at the lingeries section?" Michiru was dragging Haruka around the shopping mall, fearing that her source of money would run away anytime. "You short of underwears? Bras?"

"Not me, Ruka... It's for you." Haruka's eyes widen.

"Me? What the heck do I need those for? I have plenty at home!"

"Stop cursing, Ruka. You know I don't like you to curse." She walked foward to the shop. "Besides, your bras had been stolen by the lingerie thief."

"Hai, hai..." She sighed in defeat... _Again_. "Why are we here again?"

"Ruka, just keep quiet and follow me." Michiru took up a pink bra with a cute mashimaro picture in the middle and handed it to Haruka.

"For me?" Her girlfriend nodded. "NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!"

"Well then... You're gonna have to dream on the couch tonight." Haruka's mouth almost hit the ground when she heard this.

"Okay, okay... Unless you try it on for me." She whispered into her ear, which made Michiru blush hard. "Deal?"

"Y-You're too much."

"What's your decision?" Haruka chuckled inwardly at the other's reaction.

* * *

"That wasn't that bad, right?" Haruka slung the paper bag to the back of her shoulder. Michiru was still blushing. "Aw, come on, stop blushing. It's not like this is the first time you did that..." Haruka paused for a moment. "Wait, it is. You usually help me take it off." She started laughing uncontrollably.

"Mou ii yo!" She smacked her girlfriend's hand.

"Hai hai..." She gave her a kiss on her reddened cheeks. "Dinner on me?" Michiru looked up, her lips forming a small curve.

"Sure."

* * *

**How was it? You know what to do! **


End file.
